List of Pets and Family Members I Had In Dreams But Not In Real Life
Isn't it weird how sometimes you have an extra pet or family member in a dream that you don't have in waking life? These are the ones from my (Discofurby) dreams. * George and Sophie: twin baby siblings. Both wore blue onesies. In the dream, they had special seats on the bus that folded down from the ceiling. * Glow: a white goldfish that glowed in the dark. * Emily: A peppy two-year-old sister who wore blue overalls, pink shoes, a white, pink-spotted T-shirt and a pink hair bow. She had short brown hair and freckles. Later, she was incorporated into a story I wrote where her full name was Emily Howard McKenzie and she had an eight-year-old brother Gary and a baby sister Mara. She also carried around a pink toy rabbit called Squishy Bunny. In the dream, her family (i.e. me and the family members of mine who exist in real life) was trying to get her to go to the toilet before we went on a trip. * Unnamed Pet Snake Who Was The Size Of A Worm. My cat tried to eat him in the dream but failed. * Giant: A cat like our regular cat but twice the size. * Edith: A grey tabby and white cat who could fetch things for us. * Spike, Manual, and Maya: Three rambunctious tortoiseshell Maine Coon cats. * Mr and Mrs Tibbles: a Siamese and Calico cat respectively. * Jump, Hop, Skip, Twirl, Dance, Miss Tibbles, Mimi, Soot, Lillian and Patter: Mr and Mrs Tibbles' kittens. * Fluffy, Flossy, Fuzzy and Furry: Four white Persian cats that looked exactly alike. * Eldo and Lucky: two baby quail. * A Waxeye. * Missy: a fancy white teacup poodle. * Senor Pronto, Marmalade and William: Three cats that looked similar to our cat. * Pye: a chinchilla. * Unnamed Doberman Puppy. * Unnamed Octopus. * Felix and Mimi: two white mice. * Philbert and Diana: goldfish. * Exactly: goldfinch, who always did things at exactly the same time every day. * Pearl: white mouse. * Dr.Guinea: orange guinea pig. * Captain Cinnamon: small brownish rabbit. * Frosted Pepper: a grey pony. * Abby: Jack Russell terrier. * May Clarissa Dahlia last name: baby sister, named by me. * Louis: My mother's sister's father's long-lost brother. * Raj: one-year-old brother. * Freda: a sister who was about nine who complained about never getting to do anything fun. She had brown hair, which she wore in a bun, and in the same dream that featured her, I was an action heroine. * Hope: white newborn kitten. * Alpha Polkadots: dog. * Pierre: lizard. * Mary and Leroy: goldfish. * Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omikron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi and Omega: goldfish. * Larry: green mouse. * Marie and Lee: parrots. * Peter: chaffinch. * Elizabeth: four-year-old sister. * Unnamed Web-Footed baby daughter of my aunt, that makes her my cousin. * Twenty Unnamed Adopted Sisters. * Nero: dog. We kept forgetting he existed :/ * Unnamed, unborn child of me with no explanation as to who the father was. * Elana: Baby sister, never got to actually ''see ''her in the dream. * Unnamed baby brother. * Two unnamed pet sheep. * Melanie and Haley: two talking pet mice. Melanie was white and a daredevil and Haley was grey and timid. Category:Discofurby's Characters Category:Dreams Category:List